Stalker
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Conway stalks Dawn day and night. 24/7 and doesn't miss a single detail. What will happen as his obsession for her worsens? (collab with dmasterxd. I do not take all the credit.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A certain green-haired, geeky trainer peered through the bushes at the beautiful blunette he had a crush on.

Conway smiled. "Locked on target. Recording her every move."

Conway looked away, scribbling something down in his notebook, then looked back up at her.

Conway pulls out a camera, deciding to document this on tape.

Conway sighed longingly. "Oh, Dawn. My blue haired beauty. With just a few simple steps, you will be mine." (smiles creepily) "Until then, these videos will have to suffice."

Dawn turned around. "Who's there?"

Conway quickly runs up into a tree.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, not noticing anything strange. Conway sighed in relief.

Conway sighed once more. "Someday that blue hair of yours will be wrapped around my finger." (licks his lips)

As Dawn walked home, Conway secretly followed her. Once she was in her bedroom, she started to get changed. Conway was staring at her through the window.

" Come on. Give me something sexy, my dear," laughed Conway.

Just as she was about to take off her shirt, Dawn pulled it back down. She walked over to her window and closed the blinds, not seeing Conway.

Dawn: Wouldn't want any creepers staring at me while I change

Conway falls down from the window ledge.

Conway groaned. "Ow! Man, that really hurt! But not as much as my heart. So you think you can get away from me that easy, do you Dawn? I think not!"

Conway goes to get a ladder and comes back to Dawn's house. He climbs up and starts heading down the chimney.

Conway laughed."Ha! You will be mine!"

He snuck into Dawn's room, which was currently vacant, and went over to one of her drawers.

Conway smiled in anticipation. "What does my sweet Dawn have for me in here?"

He eventually finds a small pink book. Her diary.

Conway looked at it curiously. "Oh? And what dirty secrets might we have in here?"

As Conway looked through the diary, skimming through stuff about fashion and contests, he noticed something different.

Conway soon found something. "Huh? What do we have here? A poem. "(reads the poem) "Stalker?! I-I'm not a stalker, am I? No. This couldn't possibly be about me. But there's still some stuff in this diary. It's fascinating."

Just then, Conway heard footsteps echoing through the hall.

Conway gasped. "Oh no! If Dawn catches, she'll get a restraining order on me! Then how will I observe her?"

Conway thought quickly and jumped in the closet, hiding under layers of clothing. He couldn't help but inhale her sweet scent.

"Aaaah...Dawn..."

Dawn walks into her room.

Dawn breathed out. "Phew. What a day. I better get some shut eye."

After a couple minutes, when Dawn was fast asleep, Conway takes one of her scarves and stuffs it into his pocket, then he carefully opens the closet door.

Conway whispered, "Oh, what a beauty. And now she's asleep. I'll have her all to myself soon."

Conway stroked Dawn's face tenderly, trying not to wake her up. He placed a mini robot on her dresser.

Conway smirked. "That robot has a camera in it so I'll be able to view you 24/7."

Conway unlatched the window and opened it, thrusting himself over to the tree outside of it. He ran home, satisfied with himself. At least for today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Conway finishes setting up the link from the robot to the monitor.

"Let's see what you're up to today, my dear Dawn."

Dawn gets out of bed and sits down at her desk as she writes another poem in her diary.

"I wonder what this one should be about...?"

Dawn jotted down something on the page and then looked over it, nodding in approval. She then continued to scrawl down words.

"Hm? What is this about?" asked Conway curiously.

Conway used his keyboard to control the robot, opening up the wings he built into it and having it hover over her page.  
Conway gasped. "What?!"

The poem was about everything she liked, disliked, and her deepest fears and secrets.  
"This...this is the moment I have been waiting for!" he cried.  
Conway uses the robot to zoom in while carefully scanning over the lines.  
"Hehe, hehe, hehe, hehe," said Conway. Then, he began to choke.

Conway choked up a piece of cereal that he'd been eating. Once that was out of his system, he turned back to the monitor curiously.

"What are her dislikes and fears?" he wondered.

Two things stood out to him

Dislikes:

Conway

Fears:

That Conway will stow away in my house and kidnap me

"I'm appalled! I wouldn't SNEAK into her house! I'd kindly invite myself in."

Dawn set down her pen and got up out of the chair.  
"Hey, Mom! I'm going to take a bath," she called out.  
So as Dawn went into the bathroom, the robot followed her in as well.  
"Ooh, this couldn't get more intriguing..."

Dawn shut the door of the bathroom just before the robot could get in.

Conway scoffed. "No matter. This robot can adapt to anything."

Conway pressed down on one of the keys on his keyboards, flattening the robot so it could fit through the doorway.

"HAHAHAH!"

But Dawn was already in the tub, her body completely covered by bubbles.

Conway groaned. "Playing hard to get? Fine. My robot has a built in fan."

The robots fan started blowing away the bubbles the bathroom door opened and smashed the robot to the floor, so Conway could no longer see through his monitor.  
"No! This is terrible! Whatever I shall I do now?" he complained.  
Even though Conway could no longer see he could still hear though his robot.  
"Mom, what do you want?" Dawn moaned.  
"I just wanted to remind you that your slumber party with Zoey and Ursula is tonight," her mother replied.  
"I know mom," sighed Dawn  
"Okay, just making sure."  
Conway chuckled. "What's that? Dawn at a slumber party? I just have to see."

Conway pressed another key on his keyboard, switching the robot to recharge mode.  
"There. That should repair the damage done to my bot, but I can't see anything."  
Conway pouted until at last he got a visual again.  
"What is that?" he questioned.  
He zoomed in on the shiny object in the distance. It was a ring.

"A ring? Why does Dawn have a ring? Unless (gasps) someone proposed to her?"  
Conway held his chin in thought thinking about who could've proposed to Dawn and why.  
Conway thought. "Hm, let's see. There's Kenny, but would she have accepted considering how much he makes fun of her? Well, there's Paul too, but he probably wouldn't go into marriage so fast. Of course there's Ash..."

His robot zooms in and Conway can see an engraving.

_ To the most beautiful girl_

_-Dad_

Conway sighed in relief. "Phew. It's only a ring from her father. I almost thought I had some love competition..."

The robot turned and started following Dawn again. She was packing for the sleep over.

Dawn finishes packing and starts to head out.  
"Later mom!" she called out happily.  
As Dawn exits out the door the robot follows.  
Conway smirked. "Hehe. And so it begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to Dawn, Conway's robot had followed her all the way to the sleepover.  
Conway chuckled. "Well well. This should be quite fascinating indeed. This is sure to help out my research of the lovely Dawn."  
He got an evil glare in his glasses.  
Conway cackled evilly as the robot and Dawn had finally arrived at the sleep over.  
Dawn knocked on the door lightly as Conway stared at her image on his monitor.

Conway giggled and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this is sure to exciting! Seeing Dawn at a sleepover, I would never be able to do that in person."  
Zoey opens the door.  
Zoey smiled. "Hey, come on in Dawn."  
"Thanks Zoey," replied Dawn.  
Conway laughed again. "Yes, thanks Zoey. Thanks for letting me and my little robot friend see this one in a lifetime opportunity!"

Dawn followed Zoey into the living room where Ursula waited impatiently for them.  
Ursula snorted. "Took you long enough Dawn!"  
Conway snarled.  
"How dare that...that BEAST be rude to my Dawn?!"  
Conway was enraged. He furiously typed a complex combination of keys on his keyboard. This activated another special feature of the robot. The robot shrunk so it was invisible to the naked eye, however it had razor sharp blades spinning in all directions. It came straight for Ursula's face at supersonic speed.  
Ursula shrieked. "Ow! What the heck was that?!"  
Dawn shrugged.  
"Karma, maybe?"  
Ursula growled. "Very funny."  
Conway smiled. "Now, that'll teach you to insult my lovely Dawn."  
Ignoring the whole situation, Zoey grabbed something from the kitchen. It was popcorn.  
Dawn smiled. "Are we going to watch a movie?"  
Zoey nodded.  
"It's supposed to be a really sweet romance made by the BW agency."  
"Sounds interesting," commented Ursula.  
Conway chuckled.  
"A chick flick? Maybe I could learn something from this to win Dawn over."  
Conway endured the whole movie, and by the end, he was crying.  
Conway broke out in tears and cried, "Charla and Tepig, why?!"

Zoey sighed happily. "Well, that was a really good movie."  
Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I wish my love live could be like that."  
Conway smirked. "So then! Is that the key to my success?"  
Zoey had a mischievous look on her face."So Dawn, Who do you think could treat you that way?"  
Conway sat straight up, with his full attention on Dawn, waiting for her answer.

Dawn blushed, shifting awkwardly in her seat. "Do I have to answer?  
Ursula yelled, "Yes! Or else you have to ask out Conway!"  
Dawn shivered and Conway sighed hopelessly.  
"Well...maybe Ash," she replied shyly.

Conway gasped. "What?! Ash? Why Ash! He doesn't know the first thing about love! Dawn is mine and mine alone."  
The girls are went to bed. After they woke up and the slumber party was over, Dawn left once again unknown to her that a robot was following her.  
Conway growled. "Dawn, you will be mine. Whatever it takes."  
Conway smiled an evil, merciless grin.

Conway shut down his computer as well as the robot. He needed to win Dawn before her heart was consumed by Ash.  
He put on his best suit and combed out his hair. He also grabbed a red rose. He had to get her to love him.

Conway walked over to Dawn's house and knocked on the door ready to re-enact a scene from the chick-flick he saw. Dawn opened the door.  
Dawn opened the door. "Yes, come." (notices its Conway) "Go away."  
Dawn is about to slam the door when Conway says something.  
Conway screamed, "Wait! Please Dawn just hear me out. I know I may not be the best looking guy in the world or the most sensitive. I may not be very charming either. But I am as loyal as an Arcanine. And I will always be there for you, whenever you shall need me. For I can feel it! Luvdisc are in the air. So please just say, say that you'll be mine."  
Dawn frowned "...Hey! That's from the movie Zoey, Ursula and I watched last night! But why would you be watching a movie like that? Conway, you were stalking me again! Weren't you?"  
Conway looked startled. "No no. Not stalking, just a little research is all."  
Dawn hissed. "Stop stalking me. I hate you, you creep!"  
Dawn slams the door in Conway's face.

Conway frowned. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. Fine. He'd FORCE her to like him. How would she respond if her mother disappeared.  
She'd called him a creep and maybe she was right. Tonight, he'd kidnap Johanna.  
To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

It was pitch black at midnight but that wasn't going to stop Conway. He had his own special night goggles he invented for times just like these. He silently moved into Dawn's house ready to kidnap Johanna. Conway started whispering to himself.  
Conway whispered, "Yes, yes. This is sure to make Dawn love me."  
Conway continued to silently walk over to Johanna's room.  
Conway slowly opened the door, careful not to make any sound.  
Conway smirked creepily. "Hello Johanna..."  
He carefully set down his bag and took out some rope and duct tape  
Conway frowned. "Sorry I have to do this to you. I have no other choice"

Conway started tying her up and Johanna began to wake up. But before she could cry for help, Conway put the duct tape over her mouth. Johanna tried breaking free and kept muffling underneath the duct tape.  
Conway sighed."Struggling won't help. So please just come along peacefully."  
Conway heard footsteps in the hallway.  
"Oh no! I've gotta get of here quickly. Good thing I'm always prepared."  
Conway's took out a fancy looking remote control from his pocket and pressed some buttons. Immediately his robot came to his aid, And flew him out the window.

Conway flied until he reached his secret base, Johanna struggling the whole way.  
Conway looked down at Johanna. "Don't worry Johanna, I'm sure Dawn will agree to my demands."  
Johanna's eyes widened and she struggled more.  
Conway sighed. "It's no use. You won't break free."

Back at Dawn's house, Dawn walked over to her mom's room and knocked on the door.  
Dawn whispered, "Mom? Hello, are you in there?"  
Dawn opens the door and walks in. She walks over to her mom's unmade bed.  
"Huh? That's weird. Mom always makes her bed before she leaves her room."  
Dawn found a note lying on the bed.  
Dawn opened it curiously. "What's this? It's from Conway? Not that stalker again."  
Dawn begins to read the note.

It read:  
My dearest Dawn,  
It appears that no matter what I try, you refuse to acknowledge my love for you. Let's see you ignore this! I've kidnapped Johanna and won't release her unless you agree to take her place.  
P.S. I'm not a stalker, but a researcher.  
-Conway  
Dawn hissed. "Conway, that creep! That creep kidnapped my mom! But...what am I supposed to do now?"  
Dawn starts breaking down crying.  
Dawn spoke through her tears. "I wanna help my mom but I don't wanna spend my life with that weirdo."  
Back at Conway's house, Conway is staring at the clock waiting patiently.  
Conway smiled. "Yes, she will be here soon enough. There is no way she'd just let me kidnap you. She'll be coming very soon."  
Dawn runs into the house with a baseball bat ready.  
Dawn pointed the bat at Conway. "Conway, let my mom go!"

Conway chuckled, pressing a button on his security system. A robot flew at Dawn and knocked the bat out of her hand, then, it latched onto her, holding her in place.  
"Hello, Dawn. I'm so glad you came."  
Dawn struggled in the robot's grip. "Let me go!"  
Conway pretended to think  
"How about...No!"

Conway started laughing a creepy laugh more eerie than usual.  
Conway finally stopped laughing and said,"Ah! FInally, all my hard work has proven to be successful! I said you would be mine Dawn. And I meant it."  
Dawn shrieked, "You can't force me to love you!"  
Conway raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but I can. That is if you want your mother to be safe!"  
Johanna struggled to break free. She looked at Conway with pleading eyes.  
Conway grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. You want me to let your daughter go, don't you? Well, too bad! It's not gonna happen! After all this time, I finally have Dawn in the palm of my hands and I'm not about to give that up now."

Johanna was about to cry, but she held in the tears. She didn't want this creep to hear her cry.  
Conway turned back over to Dawn. "Dawn, I think I'll dress you up for the occasion..."  
Dawn's eyes widened. "What...?"  
His robot carried Dawn off somewhere. When she returned, she was wearing a maid uniform.  
Conway stared at her in awe. "As punishment for your insolence, you will be my slave all week"  
Conway smiled eerily and let out an evil laugh. Dawn was now his.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was locked in Conway's room still with her maid outfit on. She was trying to figure out a way to escape the evil demon that was Conway. Conway came opened up the door and came into the room. Dawn tried to make a run for it. But he closed and locked it before she could even make it halfway.  
Conway smiled."Hahaha! Nice try my sweet Dawn. But there is no escape from me."  
Dawn snarled. "I'm gonna get out of here one way or another, creep."  
Conway frowned. "First of stop calling me a creep! It's very rude. And second don't forget if you don't want your mother getting hurt. You'll a good slave and do as I say."

Dawn didn't want to cry, but she couldn't fight back the tears. Bitter tears rolled down her eyes. Conway wiped them away with his hand.  
"Why are you crying? We'll be happy here."  
Dawn hissed. "No we won't..."  
Conway scowled. "Hmph."  
Conway was beginning to get tired of Dawn always rejecting him. He's tried surveying her from a distance. And when that wasn't enough he tried using the romantic movie cliché approach. And once that didn't work, he had to resort to kidnapping her mom. And she was still refusing to love him.  
Conway unleashed his anger. "Dawn! You listen to me and you listen good! You WILL do as I say or else."  
Dawn tested him. "Or else what?"  
Conway laughed. "You don't wanna know what else. Now stop being so disobedient and listening to me!"

Dawn screeched. "No!"  
Dawn wiped away her tears and gave Conway a shove.  
Dawn mustered her courage. "There's no way I'll obey you!"  
Conway felt his anger bubbling up.  
Conway sighed and frowned. "You leave me no choice then..."

Conway pinned Dawn to the ground as tight as he could. Dawn was struggling to break free but no to avail.  
Dawn cried, "Conway, get off of me!"  
Conway shook his head. "Never! I finally have you right where I want you! I shoud've done this from the very start."  
Dawn continued trying to break free from Conway's grasp. But he was to strong for her and held her firmly in place without breaking a sweat. Dawn started crying again. All of her tears streaming slowly down her face. She wanted to break free so bad.  
Conway made a 'tsk' sound. "All of this could've been avoided if you just agreed to love me. But now its too late and we have to do this the hard way."

Dawn's eyes widened in fear. "What are you going to do?"  
Just then, Johanna broke through the door with Dawn's baseball bat. Johanna had to make sure this wasn't a M rated story.  
Johanna was enraged. "Let her go!"

Johanna charged at Conway with the baseball bat at full speed and knocked Conway off of Dawn and into a wall.  
Johanna would show no mercy. "Leave my daughter alone! Can't you see she hates you?"  
Conway slowly got up with his back bruised and bleeding keeping his head down the while time. As he began to lift his head up you could tell he had a serious anger in his eyes.

Conway charged at Johanna and tackled her to the ground.  
Conway punched her. "No one will take Dawn from me!"  
Dawn cried out. "Stop!"  
Dawn tackled Conway trying to pin him to the ground.

Dawn starts biting Conway's arms until they're bleeding.  
Dawn cried through her fury. "Leave me and my mom alone and get out of my life!"  
Conway gets a glare in his glasses. He starts laughing the most evil laugh he's ever laughed as he easily pushes Dawn off of him.  
Conway stroked her cheek. "Oh my lovely Dawn. You won't have a life much longer. If I can't have you...no one can!"

Conway pulled out an axe.  
Conway snapped. "Hehe. There's no escape now."  
Dawn turned to her mom.  
"Mom! Run! Find help! The police or a friend! Somebody run!"  
Johanna ran out of the room reluctantly and searched for help. But would she make it on time?


	6. Chapter 6

Johanna ran through and alley and over to the hotel the boy was staying at. She knew only he could save Dawn. She banged on his door until he opened up.  
"Dawn's mom?!" said the guy. "What are you doing here?"  
Johanna cried. "I need your help!"  
"What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly.  
"Dawn's in trouble." explained Johanna. "Only you can save her, Ash!"

Ash panicked. "Why? What's happening to Dawn?!"  
"No time to explain!" she yelled. "Just go to Conway's house and save Dawn!"  
Ash nodded. "Right!"  
Ash runs as fast as he can ignoring the beeping cars and traffic jam he was causing.  
Ash kept running faster and faster. "Dawn, just hang on a little longer. I'm coming!"

Dawn wasn't holding on too well. Conway had her pinned down and helpless.  
Conway was getting angrier by the second. "Why do you refuse me, Dawn?"  
She couldn't speak. She'd gone mute.  
Conway growled and screamed, "Answer me, dammit!"  
Conway slapped her and Dawn cried out.

Dawn's scream was so loud it echoed through the house.  
Conway laughed evilly. "Scream all you want. These walls are sound proof. No one can save you now."  
Just then Ash came running through the door.  
Ash was red with fury. "Conway! Let her go right now!"  
Conway looked up at Ash in disdain. He remembered how Dawn had said she liked Ash.  
Conway let out all his rage. "Ash...go to hell!"

Ash scowled. "Let her go now or else!"  
Conway chuckled. "I'm not afraid of you!"  
Dawn stared over at Ash, eyes full of hope.  
Dawn squeaked,"Help me..."  
Ash nodded. "I promise I will!"  
Conway gritted his teeth. "Oh no you won't!"

Conway lunged at Ash with his axe battle ready.  
Conway had gone crazy. "Both of you are going to die!"  
Conway swinging his axe in a blind rage. Ash was just barely able to dodge them all.  
Dawn screamed out. "Ash!"  
Ash was able to get past Conway and started running towards Dawn.

He pulled Dawn up to her feet and Conway swung the axe at them. In an attempt to protect Dawn, Ash's arm was sliced.  
"Aaaaah!" Ash screamed in agony.  
Dawn cried out. "Ash! Conway, please stop!"  
Dawn was breaking down into tears.  
Conway twirled the axe around.  
Conway gave her a crazed look. "I won't stop until you're mine. What'll it be, Dawn?"

Dawn couldn't believe what was happening. If felt like a nightmare. No it WAS a nightmare. She desperately wanted to go back home. Curl up in her bed and pretend all of this never happened. Dawn cried so much that when her tears touched the ground they made a splashing sound.  
Dawn gave in. "Okay. Conway, I give up, just please stop this madness!"  
Conway cheered. "Aha! Finally, success!"  
Ash couldn't believe it. "Dawn! No! I'll make sure we'll make out of this okay."  
"But Ash..."

Conway hissed. "Silence! Robot No.7! Take Ash into 'the room'"  
Ash gulped. "What's 'the room?'"  
Conway smiled. "If Dawn isn't obedient, then you'll see."  
The robot carries him off.

Conway looked over to Dawn. "So Dawn. As I was as saying, what will it be? Agree to do as I say? Or test my patience and risk your beloved Ash's life!"  
Dawn wiped away her tears trying her best to look tough. She didn't want Conway to know he had broken her.  
"Fine, Conway. You win. I'll do what you want."  
Conway was pleased. "Excellent, this way please."

Conway led her into a small cell that would be her home. It included a small white bed, a desk, and a lamp.  
Conway pointed. "This is your room."  
Dawn nodded and entered. Conway then locked her in to make sure she didn't try to leave.  
Conway smiled. "I'll be back later with dinner. Get comfy!"

Dawn sighed in exasperation. She had given up, lost all hope. Conway had won. It was all over now. Or was it?


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn was just sitting on her small white bed when she heard Conway humming through the hallway. Conway opened the door with a small plate of food in his hand.  
Conway smiled. "Here's dinner my love. If you do me a little favor. You might get a bigger meal tomorrow."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What favor?"  
Conway chuckled. "Oh, nevermind."  
He set the food tray down beside Dawn.  
Conway smiled even more. "Eat up! You need your strength."

Dawn looked at Conway with a perplexed expression. Then she just shrugged and stared eating,  
Conway left and closed the door. He then took out his personal notebook and started jotting some words down.  
Conway chuckled again. "I finally have Dawn. But now what do I do?"

Conway shut the book quickly and decided to pay Ash a visit. He unlocked Ash's cell door and stepped in.  
Ash glared at him. "What do you want?"  
Conway smirked. "I want you to see something..."  
Ash was confused. "Huh?"  
He leads Ash somewhere on a collar.  
Ash growled. "Get this thing off of me!"  
Ash tries to rip off the collar but it shocks him.  
"Ow!"  
Conway laughed. "Silly Ash. Just come along nicely please. You should now by now that I'm always prepared."  
Ash frowned. "Where are you taking me?"  
Conway narrowed his eyes."You'll see."  
After a while Conway had finally reached his destination. A 50,000 foot cliff.

Conway smiled. "Would you like to jump or be pushed?"  
Ash gasped. "Are you insane?!"  
Conway shook his head. "I prefer the term 'unstable.'"  
Ash was scared. "I want to live!"  
Conway smiled evilly. "Then you need to do something for me..."  
Ash was curious. "What?"

Conway whistled and his robot flew over carrying a maid outfit.  
Conway handed it to him. "Put this on."  
Ash laughed stupidly. "You're joking..."  
Conway shrugged. "Well, its your only choice other than death."  
Ash was alarmed. "What the hell do you want me to crossdress for?!"

Conway sighed. "I have issues...NOW PUT IT ON!"  
Ash gave in. "Ok! Fine!"  
Ash changed in the bushes and blushed as he came out in the maid outfit.  
Conway took a picture.  
"You look almost as good as Dawn..."  
Ash gagged. "You've got problems..."

Conway hissed. "Silence! I have Dawn and I'm still not satisfied! So now I need more!"  
Ash starts backing away from Conway.  
Ash was really scared. "Conway, s-stay away!"  
Ash starts running at full speed.  
Conway frowned. "You can't escape me, Ash Ketchum!"

Conway grabbed stick and threw it at Ash, knocking him out.  
"Robot No. 8! Take him to his cell!"  
The robot obeyed and Conway went to Dawn.  
Conway thought of something. "I don't believe I've received a kiss from her yet..."

Conway went into Dawn's room.  
Conway had a sly look on his face. "Oh, Dawn. About that favor I mentioned ealier."  
Dawn was reluctant to respond but did so anyway.  
"Yeah?"  
Conway smiled. "It's time to pay up!"  
Dawn groaned. "What do you want?"  
Conway raised his eyebrows. "Why a kiss of course."

Dawn shook her head. "...No.."  
Conway started to get angry.  
"Why not?"  
Dawn was nervous as she spoke. "My first kiss...I wanted it to be with Ash..."  
Conway didn't care about her wishes anymore. It was time for HIM to get what he wanted. He pinned Dawn against the wall and inched closer to her.  
Dawn cried out. "Please...don't!"  
Conway locked lips with her, kissing her passionately. Dawn tried to push away, but he was too strong. Tears rolled down Dawn's cheeks as he kissed her.  
Conway then gasped for air. "Was that so hard?"  
Dawn fell to her knees sobbing.  
Conway grunted. "Cry all you want. All that matters anymore is what I what. MY wishes, MY dreams. MY wants. Everything else is obsolete!"  
Dawn was fearful and heartbroken. "You've become a mad man."  
Conway slapped her so hard it left a mark on her cheek.  
Conway laughed psychotically. "I'm getting sick of your snappy insults! Honestly, now look what you made me do. I had to go and bruise that pretty little face of yours."

Dawn backed up against the wall in fear, trying to distance herself from him.  
Dawn tried to be brave. "Ash will save me somehow!"  
Conway grabbed Dawn by the hair and pulled her close to him, making her look him in the eyes.  
Conway was tired of this. "All I ever here is ASH! Maybe should kill him! Is that what you want?!"

Dawn stuttered. "No, but..."  
Conway screamed. "But? But what?! It's always something with you!"  
Dawn let a few tears run loose. "I don't want you to kill Ash. But I don't wanna kiss you either!"  
Conway shook his head in disgust. "Well, now you've gone made me angry! So, I'll just have to do both!"  
Conway kissed Dawn once more. This time more forcefully than ever. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't push him off. Conway had officially lost all control. After he was done kissing Dawn. He couldn't wait to kill Ash. He would enjoy it. He had originally started as simple stalker. That one aspect of him had completely devoured Conway. It was all he was anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Conway went into his closet and took out his trusty bloody axe. He was now ready to kill Ash once and for all.  
Conway chuckled madly. "Ash, I can't wait to slice you in two!"  
Conway runs to Ash's cell, his feet pounding on the floor as he runs. He quickly opens up the door and startles Ash.  
Conway smiles psychotically. "Ash, I hope you have fun in hell!"  
Conway swings the axe at Ash.

Ash narrowly avoids it as it cuts of a tiny bit of his hair.  
Ash begins to freak out. "Conway why are you doing this?!"  
He ignored Ash.  
Conway hissed. "Dammit. To think I missed."  
Ash growled. "Conway, stop this madness right now!"  
Conway growled back. "Shut up! Robot No. 9-15, surround him!"  
Ash was starting to get angry. "Call them off!"  
Conway frowned. "And why would I? Now, you're cornered and there's no escape!"

Ash hissed in anger as the robots surrounded him.  
"Tell me something, you love Dawn right?"  
Conway glared at him. "Of course I do! Why else would I do all this?"  
Ash snarled. "If you really loved her, you wouldn't hurt her like this!"  
Conway huffed. "I'm not hurting HER, I'm hurting YOU!"

Ash frowned. "By hurting me, you also hurt Dawn."  
Conway blew him off. "Nonsense!"  
Ash shook his head. "It's not nonsense its the truth. If I were to die, Dawn would never forgive you for it. So, while, you're here trying to kill me physically. You're also trying to kill Dawn mentally."  
Conway drops his axe and lets it slam on the ground. Completely confused and shocked he falls to his knees.  
"So...then I hurt Dawn?"

Ash hissed. "Duh! That's what I've been saying."  
Conway bursts out into a crazed laughter.  
"As I said, I don't care about her wishes any more. All that matters is what I want."

Ash starts to back away in fear but bumps into one of the robots.  
Conway smiled. "I told you. There is no escape."  
Ash was getting scared. "Somebody help me!"  
Conway was done with him. "Silence! Robot hold him down!"  
Conway picks up his axe and starts running towards Ash.  
"And what I want...is you dead!"

Just then, someone came. Mother...frickin...ketchup loving...Pikachu.  
Pikachu used thunderbolt and broke all the robots.  
Ash was surprised. "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu?!" Conway called in confusion

"Pika! Pika!"  
Pikachu knocked Conway down with an iron tail.  
Ash laughed. "Buddy! You saved me!"  
Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"  
"But we have to go find Dawn first."

Ash and Pikachu ran off to find Dawn.  
Conway began to get up. "Ash...I won't let you win."  
Pikachu and Ash soon come upon a room where they hear crying.  
Ash called out. "Dawn?"  
Dawn called back. "Ash?!"  
Pikachu chimed in."Pika!"  
Ash smiled. "Finally, I found you! Why are you crying, Dawn? What happened?"  
Dawn wiped her tears. "It was Conway. He kissed me. And I thought he killed you."  
Ash sighed. "Don't worry Dawn. I'm fine. And maybe this will make up for what Conway did."  
Ash gently grabs Dawn's cheek and passionately kisses her lips. They both close their eyes then open the door.

Dawn laughed. "That'll make up for it if we get out of here."  
Ash nodded. "Right. How do we get out?"  
Dawn glared at him. "How should I know?! He just locked me in here!"  
Ash takes Dawn's hand and she blushes.  
Ash smiled. "We'll make our own exit!"

Ash led them to a wall. "Pikachu, use electro ball!"  
"Pika! pika!"  
Pikachu uses electro ball and makes a hole in the middle of the door.  
Ash grabbed Dawn. "Let's go!"  
Ash and Dawn start running through the hallway still holding eachother's hands.  
Dawn smiled, new hope appearing. "I can see an exit! We're almost there!"

Conway chuckled madly. "Almost there? Are you though?"  
Dawn and Ash freeze in place as something grabs them both. Dusknoir.  
Conway laughed amusedly. "That Pokémon can lead you to Hell you know."  
Dusknoir laughed evilly.  
Ash struggled. "Let us go!"  
Dawn's hope began to fade again. "Conway...why?"

Conway snorted. "Why? It's simple really. If I can't have Dawn. No one can! So you'll both being go to hell now!"  
Ash stared at him fearfully. "That's insanity!"  
Conway shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "It's not insanity, its logic."  
Ash snarled. "You have some messed up definition of logic."  
Dawn was about to cry again. "Conway, please stop this."  
Conway hissed, his madness going over the top. "Never!"

Dusknoir opened a portal, leading to the gates of the Underworld.  
Ash pleaded once more. "Conway stop!"  
Dawn could only cry.  
They were forcefully sucked into the portal, never to be seen again. Or were they?


	9. Chapter 9

As Ash, Dawn and Pikachu were being sucked into the portal to hell, Ash tucked Pikachu into his side and grabbed Dawn's hand.  
Ash grunted. "Dawn, just hold on tight, okay?"  
Dawn whimpered. "Ash, I'm scared."  
Ash reaches out his free arm and grabs onto the corner of a wall outside the portal.

Ash pulls hard, trying to get out of the portal's range. It's no use though.  
Conway smiled. "Good-bye!"  
Pikachu had it with Conway. It used thunder, shocking everything around it. Pikachu knocked out the Dusknoir. The only sacrifice was that he'd shocked Ash and Dawn too.  
"Pika..."  
Ash laughed. "We're fine. We just need to deal with Conway."

Conway gets up and laugh a horrid sounding demonic laugh.  
"Deal with me? As if! I'm the one who needs to deal with the three of you!"  
Conway bends down to pick up his axe only to realize that i it had been destroyed by Pikachu's thunder.  
Ash frowned. "Give up, Conway. It's over."

Conway growled. "It'll never be over."  
Just then, Conway pulled out a familiar pokeball.  
Ash gasped. "The GS ball!"  
Conway smirked. "Yes and do you know what's inside?"  
Ash was curious. "...What?"  
"Celebi. If I want, I can go back in time and redo all of this. I can find a way to keep going back until Dawn loves me!"  
Dawn shrieked. "No!"  
Dawn runs over and tries to take out the GS ball of Conway's hands but Conway holds on tight. Dawn and Conway keep fighting back and forth over the ball until Conway manages to knock her to the other side of the room.  
Dawn growled. "Conway, no matter what you do. I'll never love you!"  
Conway hissed. "Are you testing me?"

Dawn tried to be brave. "I won't let you do this! I would've rather gone to Hell!"  
Conway snarled and grabbed Dawn by the waist.  
"We'll see how you like me when I go back in time and make it so were the only two people on the planet."  
Ash yelled, "I won't let that happen!"

Ash runs up and knocks the GS ball of out of Conway's hand!  
Conway started to get furious. "Damn you Ash!"  
Dawn was frantic. "Ash quick, get the ball!"  
Ash and Conway both race towards the GS ball.  
Ash struggled as he spoke. "Why on earth are you going this far?"  
Conway ignored him. "That's none of your concern."  
Ash and Conway both jump reaching for the ball. Both of their hands land on it at the same time.

Dawn then rushes over and retrieves the ball.  
Ash kept fighting with Conway. "Tell me why you want Dawn so bad!"  
Conway hissed.  
"Tell me!"  
Conway sighed. "Because..."  
Ash didn't get it. "Because why?!"  
"Because...she was my first love and I won't let her go!"

Ash sighed. "Conway, I can understand why you're upset. But that's no reason to do all the horrible things that you've done!"  
Conway growled. "You couldn't possibly understand! You get to have friends who can help you when you're in need! You get to be with Dawn! You get to have her love. Whereas I have nothing!"  
Dawn retorted, "Conway, everyone has something."  
Conway shook his head. "Not me! Well that is, until I get you to love me. You two may have bested me so far. But I still have my final master plan!"

Ash grunted. "Wait Conway!"  
"What is it now?!"  
Ash smiled. "You DO have something"  
Conway was curious. "What?"  
"You have me. Your friend and rival. Can't you be happy with that?"

Conway pauses speechless and shocked at what Ash had just said. After a brief silence Conway finally manages to utter some words.  
"Really? You mean it?"  
Ash nodded. "Of course I do. I always stand by my word!"  
Conway frowned. "Well then. If you are really my friend. Why aren't you helping make Dawn love me?"

Ash couldn't answer and Conway hissed.  
"Maybe you aren't my friend after all."  
Ash didn't know what to say. "Conway..."  
Conway tossed Ash a sword and picks up one of his own.

"Let's make this our last fight!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ash sighed. "Conway, I don't wanna hurt you. But if its the only way to get you to listen. Then i guess I have no choice!"  
Conway laughed. "Hurt me? You couldn't hurt a fly! You don't have the guts!"  
Conway runs toward Ash and lunges at him with his sword, Ash blocks hist attack with the edge of his sword.

Conway pushes harder, trying to knock Ash down, but he stands strong.  
Ash struggles. "Conway, rethink what you're doing!"  
Conway snarled. "No way! I'm going to finish you here and now!"  
Conway pushed the blade harder.

Ash jumps back to gain some distance away from Conway.  
Conway hissed. "Coward! Don't run away from me!"  
Conway runs toward Ash and strikes with his sword again. This time Ash dodges and strikes back at Conway, landing a hit.  
"Dammit! You're going down Ketchum!"  
Conway jabs Ash in the side with the very tip of his sword's blade.  
Ash falls to his knees.

Dawn shrieked. "Ash!"  
She rushes over and grabs his sword from him, pointing it at Conway.  
Dawn growled. "I'll make you pay for this."  
Conway chuckled. "Oh please, Dawn. You're too nice to hurt me..."  
Conway's mouth drops as Dawn had already ran up and stabbed him in the chest.  
Dawn growls louder. "After everything that you've done. I have no reason to be nice to you."  
Conway didn't answer. He just swung the sword at Dawn in pure rage.

Luckily for Conway, Dawn hadn't got him hard enough to kill him. He swung the sword at Dawn, narrowly missing her.  
Ash cried out. "Conway stop!"  
Conway glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I should!"

Ash sighed. "Because this isn't what you want!"  
Conway snarled. "What are you talking about?! Of course this is what I want!"  
Ash frowned. "Is it really? You really wanna kill the girl who you claim to love?!"  
Conway was offended. "Claim? You dare question my love for Dawn!"  
"I'm not questioning it. You are."  
Conway hissed. "That's not true!"  
"It is true. If you really loved her, you wouldn't be trying to kill her, me, or anyone! What your doing right now, proves your love for only one person and one person alone. Yourself!"  
Conway reconsidered long enough for Ash to come up behind him and knock him out with the back of his sword. Dawn wasn't usually aggressive, but kicked Conway's fallen body.  
Dawn grunted. "Call Officer Jenny"  
Ash smiled. "I will after this..."  
Just as Ash began to kiss her, Conway got back up and grabbed Dawn from behind.  
Conway chuckled. "I think not!"  
Conway puts his sword in front of Dawn's neck.  
"Call Officer Jenny and Dawn's dead!"  
Ash growled angrily. "Conway! Let her go right now!"  
Conway huffed. "And why should I listen to you?"  
"But you said that was the final match! I won fair and square!"  
Conway scoffed. "Fair? To hell with being fair! I have both you and Dawn at my will! I have the power now! I couldn't care less about fairness!"  
Dawn bit down on Conway's arm, causing him to drop the sword. She then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.  
Dawn laughed. "Finish this up Ash!"  
Ash turned to Pikachu  
Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"  
Ash smirked. "Use thunder bolt!"  
Pikachu shocks Conway worse than ever before.  
Dawn laughed hysterically. "Okay, let's call Officer Jenny now."  
Ash nodded. "Right, I'm on it."  
A couple of minutes later Officer Jenny drives up on her motorcycle.  
Officer Jenny looked at Conway's passed out and bruised figure. "So is this the guy?"  
Dawn answered, "Yeah."

Officer Jenny handcuffs three times over to make sue he doesn't break free. The psychopath was off to jail. Dawn whined.  
"My foot hurts. I kicked him a little too hard."  
Ash laughed.  
"He deserved it though!"  
Dawn sighed. "What now?"  
Ash smiled. "What do you think?"  
Ash and Dawn lean in.

The sun is setting. As the two lean in they close their eyes and lock lips, holding each other passionately. The birds are singing a lovely mellow song soothing to the ears and the sun the sun sets into night sky. Where the stars make a constellation of a heart.

Dawn sighed dreamily. "We'll be together forever right?"  
Ash nodded.  
"Yeah..."  
Dawn kept going. "Even after we die?"  
Ash nodded again.  
Dawn laughed. "And even as angels we'll beat the shit out of Conway?"  
Ash shrugged. "If he ends up in Heaven with us, then yeah."  
Dawn laughed. This had started out like a horror movie but it had a happy end. Dawn sighed. She was free of that Stalker. And now she had a REAL boyfriend...


End file.
